igo camping
by RandomUser2
Summary: Carly is back and they decide to go camping but when Carly decides something that annoys Sam and Freddie will they end up killing eachother or will romance rekindle. Seddie story. Rated M just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is set 2 months after Carly left she's back and missed everyone too much to leave forever she video chatted with Sam and Freddie but it wasn't the same. This is a Seddie story and I don't own iCarly.**

Sam's POV

"Where do you put it all?" Freddie asked glancing over my figure just as I finished off my 6th chicken leg in the past 15 minutes. We were in the Shay's apartment with Spencer upstairs and me, Freddie and Gibby downstairs.

"In my hair where do you think Benson I put it in my mouth and it makes a journey to my stomach." I explained rolling my eyes at him.

"There is no way the amount of food you eat combined with the lack of exercise you do can keep you that thin." Freddie said as I took a bite of my 7th chicken leg.

"It's called a high metabolism nub you should know your the smart one here." I said taking my 2nd bite.

"That is taking a high metabolism to a new level." Freddie retorted making roll my eyes as I took another bite of my chicken.

"I know where she puts it all." Gibby spoke up causing us to look at him. "In her boobs." Gibby finished triumphantly. I stopped eating and Freddie burst out laughing.

"You have a point." Freddie agreed causing me to glare at him and he stopped laughing immediately.

"I know if you think about it she eats a lot and her tummy is still flat but her boobs get bigger and bigger." Gibby concluded.

"Don't you dare say that." I exploded flinging down my chicken leg. "You don't stare at a girls fucking tits and you certainly don't tell them you do!" I yelled. When I was about to slap Gibby there was a knock at the door. "You are SO lucky there is someone at the door." I muttered getting up to answer the door. I swung it open and my eyes went wide when I saw who was their.

"Hey Sam." Carly grinned.

"What are you doing here Shay?" I asked with a grin.

"Well I missed you all so much so I asked my dad to take me home." Carly beamed.

"No you can't do that, you decided to go to Italy I'm sure there's some gorgeous Italian guys shoulder you could cry on over there!" I said crossing my arms.

"Ok well I'll ask my dad to take me back." Carly told me.

"Don't you dare!" I laughed hugging her.

"Hey Carly" Freddie said as we pulled apart.

"Hi Freddie." Carly smiled.

"Hi Gibby." Carly said waving at Gibby. "How's the weasel?" Carly asked him.

"His good I'm thinking of getting him a head replica for his birthday." Gibby answered.

"You don't even know when it's birthday is." I said.

"Neither do you!" Gibby argued confusing me.

"Hey who was at the-" Spencer stopped in his tracks as he saw Carly standing beside me.

"Hey Spencer is it ok if I move back in?" Carly asked.

"Of course kiddo." Spencer said with a smile.

"Then lets celebrate!" I announced.

"Groovy smoothie's?" Freddie suggested.

"I got a better idea lets go camping." Spencer smiled.

"Ok why not!" Carly smiled.

"Great Socko's cousin from china flu has came down with the flu and couldn't go on his camping holiday he said I could go." Spencer explained.

"Sweet lets pack." Gibby said.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Spencer asked as we all strapped into the minivan he borrowed from Socko. We all nodded and we got started on the road.

"Okay so what are we doing again?" Carly asked wanting to double check the plan.

"We are going to a camping sight where there is three modern tents so there is technology and lights and stuff, now I'm having one to myself and you need to discuss your sleeping arrangements." Spencer explained from the front seat. We all turned around apart from spencer around the little table in the back.

"Ok you sleep with Gibby and I sleep with Carly sorted." I said to Freddie.

"Why do you get to choose the arrangements?" Freddie complained.

"Because." I said simply.

"But what if Gibby wants to share with you?" Freddie asked.

"Now Fredderly we discussed how Carly was over you she doesn't want you perving on her all night in a tent now does she." I teased.

"I already said I'm over Carly I'm just saying that we don't have to go by what you say!" Freddie argued.

"And I'm just saying what I say goes." I told him.

"No it doesn't Sam your not the boss of me." Freddie retorted.

"Yes I am you can't handle things unless someone bosses you about like your mother or Carly or Spencer so I'm telling you the sleeping arrangement!" I argued.

"I don't need anyone bossing me about especially not you." Freddie shouted.

"That's enough. You two both need to learn how to get along, so now I'm telling you that throughout this camping trip YOU TWO are sharing a tent." Carly said being mature about the situation. Me and Freddie both crossed our arms in defeat and grumbled a "Fine!"

"Good now anything else you want to add Sam?" Carly asked.

"Yes! Do not touch my food! Do not wake me up! Do not argue with me! Do not talk to me! Do not go any closer than 30 centimetre's! Follow my rules and we'll get on like ham in my stomach." I ordered.

"Sam be reasonable." Carly said.

"Fine what rules can I keep?" I asked.

"He can't touch you food. He can't argue with you but that's it if you need to wake up he can wake you up and he might need to shake your shoulders to do so. Also telling him to not talk to you is just mean." Carly told me.

"Fine he can wake me up and talk to me but I'm keeping my rule about him going no closer than 30 centimetre's." I said sticking to my words.

"Fine Freddie do you have any rules?" Carly asked.

"Don't beat me up and don't order me around." Freddie told me.

"I'll do what I like." I told him walking away from the little table and over to the sofa that was attached to the wall then I got a great idea.

"Hey here's an idea you sleep in the tent I'll sleep in here." I told him.

"Can't do that kiddo there might be a lot of drunk people or criminals around who break into here and I don't want to fill out a police report about why they died." Spencer explained.

"Then let Freddie sleep in here." I answered.

"They could enter a tent as well." Spencer said. "With Freddie with you he can stop you before you kill them"

"Freddie can't stop me I'll kill him too." I answered with an evil smirk.

"Still I'd feel more comfortable to have you both sleep in a tent." Spencer answered.

"Fine!" I said glaring at Freddie.

* * *

We were half way their and Carly and Gibby were asleep I was pretending to be Spencer still driving and Freddie twiddling his thumbs.

Freddie's POV

Everyone was asleep except me and Spencer, Carly was curled up in a seat. Gibby collapsed on the table. Sam On the sofa. I looked over at Sam her head tilted back slightly against the seat beside the drivers her legs stretched over the sofa. It was one of the few moments I got to notice her beauty without her beating me up for it. I couldn't take my eyes off her she was so hot. Her blonde curly hair falling perfectly over her shoulders. Her lips glossy and ready to be kissed. I looked over her body. She really was a stick. She had a flat stomach and tiny, sexy legs but her breasts were huge I thought back to what Gibby said about all the food she eats going to her breasts, I knew he was talking rubbish but it made me wonder how someone that thin can have breasts that big without some sort of surgery. Of course Sam didn't get surgery hers were all natural and so annoyingly tempting.

"Eyes up Benson." I heard escape from her lips I quickly looked up at her face turning red. Her sparkling blue eyes locked with mine.

" I- Erm- I wasn't-" I couldn't think of anything good excuse to deny that I was plain staring at her breasts.

"Save it Benson you were making it so obvious." Sam told me.

"I thought- I thought you were asleep." I said embarrassed.

"Oh yeah that's a good excuse." Sam said rolling her eyes.

"What was he doing?" Spencer asked.

"He was staring at my tits." Sam said glaring at me.

"Dude not cool your not meant to get caught." Spencer said.

"Your not meant to look at all." Sam said.

"Sure he is his a boy he's just not meant to get caught." Spencer said defending me.

"He should go get a playboy like all the other hormone crazed teenage boys." Sam said.

"You know his mum how's Freddie meant to get that past her?" Spencer asked.

"I don't care that's his problem but if he stares at my tits again he won't have eyes to stare with." Sam threatened.

"Ouch! Sorry Freddie I tried to help you but when you fight with Sam you've already lost." Spencer said. I looked once more at Sam who was already trying to get back to sleep and tried to myself this was going to be a long trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie's POV

after a long and boring ride we finally got to the campsite it was big and had a lot of old fashioned tents and modern ones and just sleeping bags on the grass. A boy around the around the same age as me, Carly and Sam approached us.

"Hi welcome to our camp ground what is the number of your tent slash tents?" He asked in a bored tone. His expression quickly changed when he looked Sam up and down, he was checking her out and I didn't like it one bit.

"Our tents are 2, 4 and 6 that's what Socko told me." Spencer said to the boy.

"Well my name is Tyler what are your names?" He asked although everyone could tell quite clearly he was directing the question at Sam.

"I'm Carly." Carly smiled.

"Freddie." I greeted.

"Gibbeh!" Gibby announced.

"Spencer." Spencer waved.

"Sam." Sam said.

"Well hey let me show you to your tents." Tyler said holding his hand out for Sam to take.

"I think Sam might have a secret admirer." Carly muttered as Sam walked ahead with Tyler.

"That's good she deserves to find someone." Spencer smiled.

"I think he should keep his mind on his job NOT on Sam." I grumbled.

"What's wrong with you it's nice that Sam has a guy interested in her." Carly told me.

"Yeah she is a nice person." Gibby told me.

"Ignore him he's just angry because Sam caught him staring at her boobies." Spencer snickered.

"Freddie you don't stare at a girls breasts especially not Sam's you're meant to be her friend!" Carly scolded.

"Guys will you stop muttering Tyler said we're here." Sam said walking back to us.

"Yeah these are your tents." Tyler told us referring to the three tents in front of us.

"Thanks Tyler." Sam said.

"Hey anytime and maybe after I'm done working we could-"

"Bye Tyler!" I spoke up glaring at him.

"Yeah bye." He said walking away giving me an annoyed expression as he did so.

"What the hell did you do that for nub!" Sam said after Tyler couldn't hear us anymore.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I think he was just about to ask me out and you go and cut in sending him off what the hell is wrong with me finding a boyfriend!" Sam yelled.

"Nothing I just think he was a bit to annoying and anyway after the holiday you'd leave him anyway." I explained carefully disguising my jealousy with logic and reason.

"He was not annoying you just try to get in the way of my fun well your going to pay watch your back Benson!" Sam threatened as she walked in one of the tents.

"Freddie." Carly started. "Why did you do that he seemed fine and he liked Sam what's wrong with letting her get a boyfriend." Carly scolded.

"He wasn't fine the only reason he wanted Sam was because he glanced over her body before he did that he was a complete arse!" I told her.

"Freddie you didn't give him a chance that's not fair." Carly told me getting inside the tent next to the one Sam was in.

"All because you got caught naughty, naughty." Spencer teased going in the tent the other side of Carly's.

"I am going in my tent not because it's hot out here but because you were a mean boy!" Gibby told me going in the same tent as Carly. I gave a groan in frustration. I couldn't help it the guy was all over Sam and I was jealous. I got into the same tent as Sam. I couldn't believe it for a tent this place rocked. It had little camping bed a tiny TV in the corner heat blankets across from the beds and a little bag of food. I didn't have much time to appreciate it's awesomeness because I had some grovelling to do.

"Sam I'm sorry." I said looking at Sam who was sitting on the camp bed farthest from me.

"You will be nub!" Sam threatened.

"Please don't hurt me!" I begged holding up my hands in defence.

"Why shouldn't I?" Sam asked.

"Because I was trying to protect you that guy only took an interest in you because he thought you looked good!" I told her getting annoyed.

"I didn't say anything and we'd just met how else was he meant to get attracted to me at that point mind communication?" Sam said her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Ok well maybe I did judge him too quickly but he should of just left you alone." I said.

"Why the hell should he have done that he was fit what is so bad about me getting a boyfriend!" Sam argued standing off the camp bed.

"Because he was just wanting to get his hands all over you and your so blind when it comes to guys you would let it happen!" I shouted. Why the hell did I say that? What was running through my mind to think that was a bright thing to say?

"Do you know what, fuck you Benson I don't give a shit what you think, what happens in my life is my business and for your information I wouldn't let that happen I have more sense then that." She yelled. That's where I should have apologised and stopped.

"Oh please I bet you lost count how many times you've had sex this week!" I told her. Of course I didn't stop there, she gets me so worked up I can't control my mouth.

"I know damn well how many times I have had sex this week the answers none because I'm still a virgin you asshole!" Sam yelled at me and with the she lied down on the camp bed letting me stand there with my mouth wide open. At this point I felt like a total jerk. I walked over to the bed she was lying on and went to put my hand on her shoulder.

"No closer than 30 centimetre's Benson!" She muttered. backed away but got on my knees so my face was level with hers.

"I'm sorry Sam I didn't mean what I said." I apologised.

"Whatever." Sam shrugged. I know the fact she wasn't bothered should make me feel better but it just made me feel 10 times worse.

"Please listen I was just worked up about that Tyler guy he was all over you and I didn't like it." I explained.

"It's not your problem nub it's my life and I'll do what I want." Sam said her eyes locking with mine.

"I know it's your life but I just don't want you to do something stupid." I told her.

"And letting Carly kiss you the night she left wasn't stupid." Sam said my eyes went wide.

"How did you know about that?" I asked worried.

"Carly told me over video chat." Sam told me.

"That kiss meant nothing to me it was like kissing my sister in fact it basically was kissing my sister." I explained.

"I don't care how it felt to you I just think you should know Carly said that she didn't feel anything between the two of you so don't go crazy trying to get back with her because she doesn't want you." Sam said bitterly.

"That's fine it meant nothing to me either it was a silly kiss that meant nothing and I fancy someone else not anyway actually scratch that I love someone else." I told her making sure I said 'someone else' instead of 'you'.

"sure." Sam said in a sarcastic tone.

"It's true that kiss was spark-less I promise." I told her.

"Why would I care?" Sam asked.

"No reason." I sighed.

"Hey guys Spencer saw a beach on the way here get in your swim suits and lets go!" Carly said bursting into the room.

"Ok be there in a sec." Sam said Carly gave her a nod and walked out the room. I stayed where I was but Sam got up from the camp bed. She was about to take off her top when she turned to me.

"Are you getting changed or not?" She asked. I sighed and went over to my suitcase and started rummaging for my swimming trunks.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's POV

After I sent Freddie out the tent so I could change I got into my red bikini and then put jean shorts and a purple tank top over it and went outside the tent. I was greeted by Freddie in swimming shorts and a shirt. Gibby in swimming shorts Carly in her blue bikini and Spencer in shorts and a shirt.

"Hey Sam, where's your bikini?" Carly asked me disappointed thinking I hadn't worn one.

"Relax Carl's it's under my clothes." I assured her.

"Oh good come on then lets go to the beach." Carly grinned.

* * *

Once at the beach Carly unrolled 2 beach towels and laid them on the floor. It's a good thing she did because I didn't have one.

"I'M GOING TO BUILD A SAND CASTLE!" Spencer shouted running off to the other side of the beach.

"DON'T STEAL ANYBODY ELSES BUCKETS!" Carly called after him.

"I am going to hunt the loch ness monster." Gibby told us.

"Gibb that's in lake loch ness." Freddie told him.

"Maybe he went on holiday that's why no one found him at lake loch ness!" Gibby said running into the sea.

"Ok I brought magazines and my pear-pod so we're ready to sunbathe." Carly told me just as two boys with six-packs walked past.

"I don't think we'll need to look at the magazines." I said with a smirk. I couldn't help but notice Freddie not look too happy about what I said, my thought was just to ignore it.

"Sam!" Carly giggled.

"But you tell me off for looking at your boobs!" Freddie growled at me making me surprised because he said boobs instead of breasts.

"There's a difference boys get six-packs so girls notice and gawp at them I didn't get a boob job these are natural therefore I don't want guys staring at them." I argued. "And don't get mad at me because your jealous of the two guys who walked past because they have a six-pack and you don't!"

"I'm not jealous!" Freddie shouted and took off his shirt revealing his own ripped body and his very own six-pack close to an eight pack. This really surprised me how could such a nub have such a body. "I'm going to find Gibby!" Freddie growled walking to the sea.

"Don't watch too long Sam or you'll forget to blink." Carly giggled next to me.

"Just because the nub has a body doesn't make him hot." I told her lying on the blue beach towel.

"Sam you need to make him jealous." Carly told me sitting on the red beach towel.

"Carly I don't like him even if I did jealousy is a nasty thing." I told her.

"Sam your making completely obvious you do like him and besides he seems to like you too look how he was with that Tyler guy." Carly told me. I looked over at the sea and saw Freddie talking to Gibby as much as do hate to admit it the nerd is hot!

"The only thing Benson is doing is trying to get his own back for me catching him looking at my tits!" I growled.

"Then show him you don't care about his body and get a guy." Carly encouraged me.

"Carly I thought you were the one who cared about peoples feeling what about the guy who I go out with how will he feel?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, your right bad Idea just show him your body is as tempting to him as his is to you." Carly said

"His body is not that nice." I lied looking at Freddie I couldn't help but bite my bottom lip.

"Sam." Carly said making realise I was staring too long.

"Fine your right I'll show him who wins our fights and that's me!" I said taking off my tank top and shorts.

"Sam it's not about winning it's about showing him, you and him can't help but be attracted to eachover." Carly told me.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night but right now Mamma's got a battle to win." I told Carly dragging her into the sea straight towards Freddie and Gibby.

"Hi guys we just thought we'd join you." Carly said trying to act natural.

Freddie's POV

Damn Sam! She was in a red bikini that showed off her body. Her tiny stick legs, her flat stomach, her perfect figure and most of all her massive breasts. I couldn't help but notice them. What did you expect I am a hormonal teenager.

"Yeah so find the loch ness monster?" Sam asked rolling her sparkling blue eyes at the question.

"No maybe his in the loch ness now." Gibby said disappointed.

"Yeah too bad." I said giving Gibby sympathy for his wacky idea.

"Oh don't be sad maybe we can try Florida one day." Sam said giving Gibby a polite hug. She pulled away from Gibby and put her arms around my neck I gave out a quiet groan as I felt her breasts on my chest.

"Yeah maybe." Carly said rolling her eyes.

"Oh!" Sam said. "I need the member come with me Freddie." She told us. I knew what she was doing she was trying to make me uncomfortable and seduce me but I was way past that I was pretty sure if she kept this up I'd have a erection.

"Why me?" I asked feeling tortured.

"Because I said so." Sam said and with that she dragged me out of the sea and to the porter potty. "Come one then" She said dragging me in the porter potty with her.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked nervous.

"Don't worry nub I don't really need the toilet." She said locking the door.

"Then why are we here?" I asked.

"Because I am really sad." Sam said pouting.

"Why?" I asked I knew she was lying but I felt the need to ask anyway.

"Because I missed Carly so much and I don't even get to share a tent with her." Sam lied that was a stupid reason to be upset and she knew it.

"Then talk to her about it." I said playing along with her little game.

"I don't like it when she takes pity on me." Sam frowned.

"So why are you telling me?" I asked.

"Because I need someone to hold me." Sam lied but I slipped my arms around her waist anyway. She let her hands rest on my chest but it wasn't long before her hands slipped down to my six-pack and she started tracking my six-pack with her index finger. I let out a soft moan and she proceeded torturing me by pressing her lips to my chest.

"Sam." I growled in warning. Sam didn't care she continued torturing me and started grounding into my forming erection.

"Say you win." She whispered against my chest.

"Please Sam" I begged.

"Wrong words." She said I could tell she was smirking.

"You win." I growled. Thank fully she pulled away from me and looked down satisfied with what she saw.

"Remember this the next time you think you've won a fight." Sam smirked. "I'll be waiting outside." Sam told me and with that she left the porter potty. Why did I walk away from her thinking I won for once. How wrong was I. Sam always wins. No matter what happens.


	4. Chapter 4

Freddie's POV

Once I calmed down I went outside the porter potty to see Sam twiddling her hair she looked down and frowned

"You looked better erect." She told me. We walked back to meet Carly and Gibby and spent the rest of the time having a reasonably normal day.

* * *

"That was fun!" Gibby commented as we walked to our tents in darkness.

"Yeah it was." Spencer said. We arrived at our tents and Spencer was the quickest to climb in his followed by Gibby.

"Night." I said to Carly.

"Good night Freddie." Carly smiled.

Sam's POV

"Night Sam." Carly said.

"You too." I said Carly was about to get in her tent when she turned around.

"Stay Blonde." She smiled.

"Stay Brune." I said god I missed Carly. After that me and Freddie went in our tents. Freddie started to get undressed I couldn't help but look and admire his six-pack as he took his shirt off for the second time today. God do I love muscles.

"Something to say?" Freddie asked as making me realise I was staring for far too long.

"No." I said looking away.

"Ok something interest you?" Freddie asked.

"If you must know I like guys with muscles ok I find them such a turn on." I said as if it was nothing.

"You never told me that." Freddie said.

"You never told me you had muscles." I stated.

"You never asked." Freddie retorted.

"Neither did you!" I argued. There was silence after that. "So what's yours?" I asked breaking the silence.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"I told you what my immediate attraction in a guy was what's your immediate attraction in a girl?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious I stared at yours." Freddie stated.

"Boobs." I said in disbelief.

"Yeah why's that hard to believe?" Freddie asked.

"Well you use to fancy Carly like mad and even Carly says her tits are small." I explained.

"That was when I was young I told you I love someone else." Freddie told me.

"And does she have big boobs?" I asked hating to hear that Freddie was in love with someone else I want Freddie so much it annoys me to think of him with someone else.

"Yeah she does." Freddie said.

"Oh," I said simply and we went to opposite side of the tent to get changed.

* * *

Freddie's POV

It was the middle of the night when something hit my head.

"OW." I murmured.

"Freddie I'm bored entertain me!" Sam demanded.

"It's the middle of the night let the inside of your eyelids entertain you." I said.

"I was they got boring." Sam said I couldn't help but smirk.

"I don't care." I said.

"Please Freddie I'll do anything." Sam begged. This wasn't good it didn't help that she woke me up when I was in the middle of a wet dream about her now she was saying she'll do anything.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked sitting up.

"I don't know what were you dreaming about." Sam asked sitting on my camp bed.

"What happened to the rule about no closer than 30 centimetre's?" I asked.

"I think we broke that rule in the porter potty." Sam said. "Now what was your dream?" Sam asked again.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Liar were you having a naughty wet dream." Sam teased.

"No!" I lied.

"Your lying aren't you ooh Freddie who was it about? That mystery girl of yours?" Sam asked.

"So what if it was anyway I'm bored of this conversation." I told her.

"Well my dream was about us being back together." Sam told me.

"Why would that be your dream?" I asked her.

"I don't know ask my mind." Sam said placing her head on my lap.

"So now what?" I asked.

"I dunno." Sam said her eyes locking with mine. "Truth or dare?" Sam asked.

"That games boring with 2 people Sam." I told her.

"It doesn't have to be just pick." Sam said.

"Truth." I said.

"Who are you in love with?" Sam asked.

"Dare!" I said changing my mind.

"Fine! I dare you to take off your shirt." Sam said.

"What kind of lame dare is that?" I asked.

"I want to see your muscles!" Sam admitted. I rolled my eyes but took off my shirt anyway.

"Truth or dare?" I asked.

"The games boring now!" Sam declared.

"No it's not!" I said. moving a little closer to her face.

"Yes it is." Sam said inching closer to me.

"No it's not!" I said moving closer still.

"Yes it is!" Sam said moving closer. Instead of answering I crashed my lips onto her!

**A/N: What should happen next. 1) Should I write them a lemon this early in the story so they can react and adjust later in the story.**

** 2) Make Sam pull away and only write them a lemon when they get together.**

**It's up to you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey I read the reviews and by most votes lemon wins sorry for those who didn't want a lemon this early in the story but I had to go with most wanted choice.**

Sam's POV

I couldn't believe it when Freddie's lips crashed to mine. My mind was yelling at me to pull away because his in love with someone and how his just caught in the moment. Although my heart and body were saying the complete opposite. His lips were so delicious and I missed him so much it didn't take much for me to cave in and kiss him back. I pushed gently so we were both sat up and I felt his hands hold my hips. God I missed that. I wrapped my arms around his neck letting my hands tangle in his hair. I felt his tongue glide against her bottom lip and I happily opened her mouth to let him in. His tongue quickly got to work massaging my tongue feeling encouraged by the muffled moans escaping my lips. Gently pulling my bottom lip with his teeth moving to my neck when satisfied with the gasp that escaped my lips. This was probably what I missed most about being with Freddie, he is an amazing kisser. He slowly started to move to the 'spot' on my neck which he knew made me turned on. He kissed my 'spot' gently before nipping and biting making me moan louder. He moved back to my lips and I felt him tug on my shirt. I was quite nervous because Freddie and I never got further than making out although I was too turned on to care and we broke the kiss so he could pull my shirt off. Quickly re-attached by the lips my hands roamed over his already revealed body. Tracing his six-pack. I did this until I felt his hands go behind my back and try to unclasp my bra. (I didn't normally wear a bra to bed but sharing a tent with Freddie thought it'd be the safer option.) I felt him groan against my lips as he started to un-clasp, knowing if he took my bra off I wouldn't be able to stop my brain screamed no but he did terrible things to my emotions so I let him un-clasp it and pulled apart so he watched it fall off my shoulder and let him chuck it somewhere in the tent.

"God!" Freddie breathed. "Your gorgeous."

Freddie's POV

I looked over Sam's body extremely pleased with what I saw her breasts looked bigger than I imagined.

"God!" I breathed. "Your gorgeous."

Sam not caring about what I said crashed her lips onto mine again I placed my hands on her hips but they found their way to her breasts. Sam sucked in her breath as I caressed both her breasts with my hands. I carefully kneaded them happy when Sam tossed her head back separating us as she moaned in pleasure. She lay down on the camp bed letting me straddle over her as I continued to knead her breasts. Wanting to do more I pinched her nipples causing her to gasp.

"Freddie!" She moaned. This encouraged me deeply and pressed my mouth to her right boob. I used my tongue making hot saliva trails around her nipple.

"Mmm, Freddie." Sam murmured as her hands ran through my hair. I continued to pleasure her sucking on her nipple letting my moans sending vibrations through her body before giving her left breast the same treatment. I had to admit I loved the feeling of her boobs hardening under my touch. I was beginning to feel the need for more so I started to kiss her stomach crawling further down the bed as I did so unbuttoning her jeans gently pulling them down. Revealing her pink boy shorts. I stopped kissing her taking a breath as I watched intently pulling down her boy shorts revealing her vagina. I sucked in a breath looking over my body Sam, being insecure tried to hide herself.

"Don't!" I ordered. "Your perfect." I told her. I pulled off my Pyjama pants before pulling down my boxers a evil grin went on my face. I stroked her vagina gently satisfied with the gasp. I applied more pressure. She moaned encouraging me to continue I started to repeat my movements applying more pressure each time with my index finder. My index finger then slipped into her whole.

"Uh!" Sam moaned. I turned my finger inside Sam feeling her wetness soaking my finger.

Sam's POV

He started to pump his finger in and out my whole.

"Mm, don't stop!" I moan loudly. He pulled his finger in and out faster applying more pressure then adding another finger. I felt feeling inside I never felt before. He suddenly pulled out both his fingers. "Freddie what are you- GOD!" I practically yelled as I felt his mouth his meeting my clit licking it I looked down to see his gaze never moving from my face. I bit my lip causing him to groan sending vibrations through my body. I applied more pressure with his tongue making slurping sounds as he lapped up my juices. He blew on my clit flicking his tongue against me making my nails dig into the bed and come closer to my breaking point until I felt him stick his tongue inside my hole sending me on my first orgasm. My hips thrust into his mouth as I rid out the waves of my orgasm. After I was done I felt him kiss my vagina gently. Lay on the bed letting the pleasure wash over me until I felt something painful and big sink into me I looked up to see Freddie Pull his penis out of me before gently pushing it back in. Man is he massive. He pushed right into me I couldn't help but yelp but Freddie stayed there. It was like he knew what to do.

"Freddie you know I'm a-"

"I know I am too I'll try make this good." Freddie told me holding his position. Soon enough the pain subsided and I gave out a moan letting him continue. He thrust into me at a steady pace until I wanted further action.

"Freddie f-faster!" I commanded. He started to pick up the pace and I met his thrusts letting out loud moans and groans as he did so too. I felt his finger stroke my clit getting me closer to the edge. "I think I'm going to-"

"Me too just let go." Freddie groan picking up pace. I tried my hardest not to scream as I hit my second orgasm of the night I felt my orgasm trigger his as I felt his semen shoot out of his no longer hard penis and inside me the best feeling ever.

"Sam it's you!" Freddie told me pulling out o me lying down next to me.

"What's me?" I asked I turned to see he was already asleep I crept back into my own bed but just before I fell asleep the reality hit me._ I'm no longer a virgin because I had sex with Freddie!_

**A/N: I know it probably wasn't the best but there you go. By the way just incase you didn't understand when he said it's you he mean she was the girl he was in love with.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling the reality hit me again this morning I looked under the covers yep! I'm still naked. I looked at the other camp bed where Freddie was sleeping.

"Freddie wake up!" I called.

"M." Was all I heard.

"Freddie!" I said louder.

"Did last night really happen?" Freddie asked eyes still shut.

"Did what really happen?." I asked trying to hold down my laughter. What? It's Freddie I have to mess with him?

"Us, having sex?" Freddie asked eyes still shut.

"NO! God Freddie what sort of sick and twisted wet dreams are you having?!" I said pretending to be out raged. Suddenly Freddie's eyes snapped open and he sat up right on his bed. He looked completely embarrassed until he saw me smiling.

"Not funny Sam." Freddie murmured rubbing his eyes.

"You didn't see your reaction. Although yes it did happen and it's all your fault!" I said turning my happiness into rage.

"How was it all my fault?!" Freddie asked shocked.

"I recall you kissing me." I said.

"It's not all might fault because as I recall you kissed me back." Freddie argued.

"You started taking it further by pulling off my top." I retorted.

"You didn't stop me!" Freddie shot back.

"You should know better!" I scolded.

"So should you!" Freddie said not completely understanding.

"I mean you should know better than to take advantage of a girl who is lost in lust because of a guys body! Do I look like a boy and do I have a six pack?" I asked.

"One out of 2." Freddie murmured.

"Are you attached to your balls?" I asked.

"Yes." Freddie said confused.

"Do you want to keep it that way?" I asked.

"Yes." Freddie said.

"Then watch the insults Benson." I threatened. I got out off bed and walked over to my suitcase.

"Sam!" Freddie cried.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your naked." Freddie said.

"I think the whole we can't see eachover naked ship sailed last night don't you?" I asked.

Freddie's POV

After we got ready and did out teeth and stuff we walked outside the tent when Sam turned to me.

"Freddie when last night you said 'it's you' what did you-"

"Hey you two say hello to our audience." Carly interrupted.

"Huh?" Sam asked. I turned to Carly to see she was holding a camera.

"Well since we haven't done iCarly in ages since I've been in Italy I decided we'd take this camera around this place and show them the rest of our holiday." Carly explained.

"Ok well hi audience." I said waving at the camera.

"So what were we talking about?" Carly asked.

"NOTHING!" I said quickly.

"Actually it's something I need to talk to you about in private." Sam said she went to go off with Carly but I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to me. She couldn't possibly be telling her.

"Your not telling Carly about last night are you?" I whispered in her ear.

"Carly is my best friend we swore on each overs lives that when we lost it we'd say when and with who I have to tell her she's my best friend!" Sam whispered before walking over to Carly and passing me the camera. She walked off.

"Well hi everyone how have you all been?" I asked awkwardly turning the camera to face me. Soon Sam and Carly came back. I looked at Carly worried of the reaction she just looked at me with a deep stare she knew all too well I loved Sam and must have been angry I didn't tell Sam this before I went and slept with her.

"Here Carly." I said handing Carly over the camera.

"Hey we're back!" Carly announced to the camera like nothing happened.

"So, what's the plan for the day?" I asked.

"Well I thought we could have a walk around camp grounds see what goes on." Carly explained.

"Cool." Sam said. It amazes me how Carly and Sam are so good at pretending that something massive is no big deal.

"So are Spencer and Gibby coming too?" I asked.

"Spencer is working on a sculpture but yeah Gibby is." Carly told us.

"Gibbeh!" Gibby announced. "Let us go!"

* * *

We were walking around for about an hour when we came across a big hall. Once inside we saw the place was like a night club. A man walked passed us and stared at us blankly before carrying on.

"HEY!" Sam yelled. The man turned abruptly surprised at Sam's tone.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"What does it look like?" The man said annoyed.

"What is it doing here?" Carly asked.

"We use this to entertain our campers at night to have fun." The man said obviously bored with the conversation.

Ok that's it." Gibby concluded.

"See! Now was it so hard to talk?" Sam asked in a silly childish voice.

"Watch it young lady talk nicely to grown ups." He growled.

"Fine! go fourth and procrastinate good sir." Sam said sounding posh. The man glared at Sam before leaving. We exited the hall when Carly turned to us.

"Do you want to hang out there later then?" She asked.

"Sure." Sam shrugged.

"Ok, good I'm going to pick out a cute outfit." Carly said skipping of back in the direction of the tents.

"Me too!" Gibby exclaimed.

"You want to find a cute outfit for the night club tonight?" I asked confused.

"Yes, guys can care about their appearance too!" Gibby said offended.

"Ok so what do you have in mind?" Sam asked.

"I don't care what I wear what do you think I am a girl?" Gibby asked. I closed my eyes in annoyance counting to ten before opening them.

"Goodbye Gibby." I said.

"Well I have some hair petting to do anyway." Gibby said walking off. Once far enough away I spoke to Sam.

"Hair petting?"

"It's Gibby did you expect any less?" Sam asked. I shrugged.

"suppose not." I said.


	7. Chapter 7

Freddie's POV

"What do you think?" Sam asked posing. She was wearing a dress it was tight in all the correct places. It showcased her boobs I'm pretty sure if the dress was any tighter they would fall out. It also showed her figure perfectly.

"I, I- Y, Y- B, B- G, G." Was all I managed to choke out.

"Is that bad- ugh I knew I didn't suit dresses I should just give it back to Carly they look awful anyway." Sam said.

"NO!" I shouted too quickly for me to process things. Sam looked at me funny my best bet was to quickly fix my mistake. "I-I mean it-it looks good nice umm, keep it on. If you, you want." I stuttered.

"Nub." Sam murmured smirking. She grabbed her purse before turning back to me. "Wait for you out side." And with that she left the tent. I smiled as I got changed into my blue baggy jeans and white button down top. I walked outside the tent to see Sam glance me up and down.

"Nice to see you made an effort." Sam said rolling her eyes. I was about to reply when Carly, Gibby and Spencer came out the other 2 tents.

"OH MY GOD, SAM YOU WORE THE DRESS!" Carly cried hugging Sam tight.

"Ok, Carls I love you but if you squeeze me any tighter my tits will come out the dress." Sam said. I couldn't help the image come up in my mind turning me on.

"Sam!" Carly scolded turning red from the embarrassment of Sam's word.

"Whatever, lets just go to the club." Sam said rolling her eyes.

* * *

The club looked completely unrecognisable. It had tables, A stage flashing lights and speakers blasting music.

"Hey anyone up for some karaoke!" One of the hosts their shouted through the microphone set up on the stage. Some hands were flown up one little girl went up to sing. She had an ok voice for a child.

"Ooh! Sam go up and sing." Carly ordered. This took me off guard. I always thought Carly had a good voice since the whole wedding singing thing. I thought if anything she'd go up herself why would Sam sing?

"Shay!" Sam said in a warning voice.

"Come on Sam you know as well as I do that your the best singer!" Carly urged. I always did like how Carly let others go in the spotlight.

"Carls let's face the facts your the best singer like ever and I'm about as good as that little girl." Sam said pointing to the kid on stage.

"The kids ok for her age but you know that you miles better." Carly urged.

"That is not true Carly and I don't want to talk about this. You already got me in a stupid dress you don't need to embarrass me further." Sam said taking a sip of the coke we got at the bar here.

"Sam you rock that dress and you'll rock this place. I just got back from Italy and I want you to sing one of your songs." Carly said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Thanks Shay." Sam muttered.

"Sorry." Carly said.

"What's her songs?" I asked.

"Sam sometimes writes her own songs." Carly informed me.

"You do?!" I said surprised. I couldn't believe the girl I was petrified of writ her own songs. I can't believe my Sam actually writ her sown ongs and sung them!

"Yeah didn't you know?" Gibby asked.

"Wait you knew." I said surprised.

"Him and me." Spencer informed.

"You too!" I said. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"What's it matter?" Sam asked.

"Didn't you trust I could keep a secret. Did I miss something? Who else have you told the milk man?" I asked angry because of her not telling me a secret.

"WHO NEXT?" The host on stage asked as the little girl went off stage.

"ME!" Sam shouted standing up.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Anything to get out of this pointless argument." Sam whispered and with that walked to the stage and started whispering to the band on stage. Soon the band started to play and Sam went up to the microphone.** (A/N: do know Jennette Mccurdy does not write this song but for my fan fiction Sam writes them)**

_"Feels like I'm just gettin' to know you_

_The conversations just got going'_

_It's been the perfect night_

_Everything's just right."_

My mouth almost hit the floor when I heard her voice she's the most amazing singer ever. How did I never know this about her.

_"I can see the sun is starting to set_

_And we haven't even started yet_

_Blame it on the moon_

_For showing up so soon_

_Caught up in a whirlwind_

_That I don't want to ever end_

_somethin' 'bout this moment_

_I just want to hold it_

_never let it out of my sight_

_somethin' 'bout this moment_

_I just want to keep it_

_last thing I want to do tonight_

_is have to say goodbye" Sam sung as she took the microphone off it's stand feeling encouraged by the smiles and people getting up to dance._

_"Let's rewind and start all over_

_sing this song a little slower_

_Try to memorize _

_The way we feel tonight._

_Everybody knows you can't stop time_

_That doesn't mean you're gonna stop me from tryin'_

_I just wanna stay _

_Right here with you_

_Right here with you, oh..._

_Caught up in a whirlwind _

_And all I need is you and me_

_Brought together, oh!_

_Somethin' 'bout this moment_

_I just wanna hold it_

_Never let it out of my sight_

_Somethin' 'bout this feeling_

_I just want to keep it_

_Last thing I want to do tonight_

_Is have to say goodbye_

_Pretty soon tomorrow's gonna_

_come around..._

_But it's not here yet so we won't_

_Let it bring us down_

_Oh, bring it down..._

_Somethin' 'bout this moment_

_I never wanna ever, ever wanna_

_Let it out of my sight_

_Somethin' 'bout this feeling_

_I just wanna keep it_

_Last thing I want to do tonight_

_Oh..._

_Last thing I want to do tonight _

_I Have to Say Goodbye_

_...Goodbye_

_Mmm Goodbye" _Sam sung and with that she put the microphone back on it's stand gave me a little wink and the place broke into applause. **(A/N: Sorry if I ruined the story for you but this was important to my story.)**


	8. Chapter 8

Freddie's POV

Sam got off stage with everybody still applauding I was still in a phase of emotion's. She's an amazing singer. Why did I never know?

"CARLY! Were you filming the whole time!" Sam explained. What Carly was filming when did that happen?

"Sorry Sam but the iCarly fans needed to know how good you sing." Carly explained.

"No they didn't! I don't want anyone knowing how badly I sing." Sam said. Is she crazy!?

"ARE YOU CRAZY! YOUR AN AMAZING SINGER! Why the hell didn't you tell me!" I exploded.

"I don't see what the big deal is?! It's only singing. God sake Carly turn off the damn camera!" Sam argued.

"You told everyone but me why didn't you tell me?! Seriously Carly please turn off the camera." I argued back.

"It doesn't matter. Carly turn the damn camera off!" Sam shouted. Carly zoomed in on us.

"Yes it does your voice is amazing am I that bad you didn't tell me. Carly turn that camera off." I argued.

"Yes your that bad if I told you you'd probably just make fun of me finally your time to tease me back. Carly if you don't turn that thing off some chizz is about to happen." Sam growled.

"I would never tease you Sam why else would I put up with endless abuse even though I'm strong now. Carly turn the camera off!" I yelled right back.

"You might be strong but you don't know how to through a punch. Carly turn it off!" Sam argued. Carly zoomed in on Sam turning from me to her.

"But still I never would tease you if I did you'd hit me." I argued.

"CARLY TURN THE CAMERA OFF!" Me and Sam yelled.

"Alright, sorry audience seems like Sam and Freddie are in a bad mood." Carly said and with that she turned the camera off.

"I'm going to the member!" Sam announced walking away. Once out of sight I let out a sigh.

"Freddie what was that all about?" Carly scolded.

"I don't know, ok," I sighed.

"I'll go calm Sam down." Carly said leaving and heading in the direction of Sam. After Carly was out of earshot I turned to Spencer and Gibby.

"I'm still in love with Sam." I admitted. They both turned to eachover before bursting out laughing.

"Dude every guy in in our year thinks Sam's hot and every guy in our year want to -" Gibby stopped when he saw my irritated face. "what I'm saying is guys everywhere fancy her you liking her is common knowledge." Gibby explained.

"Yeah I know but it's different I LOVE her I never stopped."

"Kiddo you make that obvious I don't know what Gibby was laughing about, bur I was laugh because you finally admitted it. Plus you admitted it like it was going to be a surprise." Spencer told me.

"Ok but what I was going to ask was will you help me get her back?" I asked hopeful.

"Of course." Spencer said Gibby nodding. I smiled thankful. One way or another I'm going to get back with Sam.

**A/N: Hey so sorry I haven't uploaded in while. My can of coke explode over my laptop (I SWEAR this is true don't ask me how I managed it but it happened I know it sound so fake but its the truth) and now me keyboards broken. Literally I'm using the onscreen keyboard. IT'S STILL BROKEN! This is as much as I could write before getting massive hand cramp. I am going to try fix it but in the mean time bare with me PLEASE. (The reason I don't just get a new laptop is because I got this 4 months ago and chickened out when I was going to tell my mum especially with a silly story that sounds as fake as mine.) BYE SORRY!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sam's POV

I walked back from the toilet with Carly and saw Freddie with a goofy grin on his face.

"What are you smiling at nub?" I asked him bitterly.

"What?! Err, nothing." Freddie answered quickly, though the look on his face said otherwise.

"I'll get some drinks in what do you all want?" Carly asked us.

"Wahoo punch." Gibby said.

"Lemonade." I told her.

"Me too." Freddie agreed.

"I'll have wahoo punch too." Spencer said.

"Wahoo for Gibby and Spencer Lemonade for Sam and Freddie got it." Carly smiled and walked off. We sat in silence for a bit when my phone buzzed I got up the text and read it.

_**To: Sam**_

**_I think you an amazing singer! :)_**

**_From -Nub-_**

It read and yes I put Freddie's name as nub on my phone. I gave Freddie a strange look before texting him back.

_**To: Nub**_

_**Why not just say that to my face.**_

_**From -You-**_

I pressed send and waited.

Freddie's POV

My phone vibrated and I read the message.

**_To: you_**

**_Why not just say that to my face._**

**_From -Sam X-_**

I quickly replied.

_**To: Sam X**_

_**Technically I am.**_

_**From -You-**_

Sam's POV

I read the text from Freddie I looked up only to see his eyes on me, smirking. I shook my head and began to type.

Freddie's POV

My phone buzzed and I quickly looked down.

_**To: you**_

_**Don't get technical with me Benson because you must consider saying it to my face requires actually speaking Technically**_

_**From -Sam X-**_

I smiled at Sam and started to reply.

_**To: Sam X**_

_**Ok you win that. BTW your good in bed ;)**_

_**From -You-**_

I waited anxiously for the reply the text I sent was so out of character I wasn't sure how she would take it. I looked at Sam across the table but her expression was blank. Trust Sam, only time I really need to know her emotion and she still won't show it. Just then my phone buzzed pulling me out of my thoughts.

_**To: You**_

_**Not so bad yourself Nub.**_

_**From -Sam X-**_

I breathed a sigh of relief and began to type back when I saw Carly coming. I quickly pressed the backspace and locked my phone.

"Here are your drinks." Carly said placing the drinks on the table.

* * *

I text Sam finally when everyone was deep in conversation.

_**To: Sam X**_

_**Penny for your thoughts?**_

_**From -You-**_

Quickly I got a reply.

_**To: You**_

_**I was thinking About us.**_

_**From -Sam X-**_

_**To: Sam X**_

_**What about us?**_

_**From -You-**_

_**To: You**_

_**How we always change our relationship in weird places.**_

_**From -Sam X-**_

_**To: Sam X**_

_**How do you mean?**_

_**From -You-**_

_**To: You**_

_**Think about it. We had our first kiss on a fire escape. Got together in a mental hospital. Broke up in an elevator. Had our first time in a tent.**_

_**From -Sam X-**_

She had a point we did change our relation ship in weird places. Maybe that's just what made us so good together. Or at least in my opinion. Although it did get me to think._ Maybe we'll get back together in a dentist. _I thought. _Get married at a train station. Have kids in cupboard._I was so deep in thought I forgot to reply to Sam's text. A lot of time must have passed because she text me again.

_**To: You**_

_**Why haven't you replied :(!**_

_**From -Sam X-**_

_**To: Sam X**_

_**Sorry I was lost in thought but you have a point.**_

_**From -You-**_

Spencer's POV

I looked from Freddie to Sam and back again whatever they were texting about must be important because they haven't realised we are all staring at them. I glanced at Sam once more before smiling. Whatever They were texting about must have been good because Freddie hasn't stopped smirking. I'm glad Freddie has admitted feelings for Sam. I can't wait to Help with the master plan. Now if only I could think of one.

**A/N: Hey! I'm back. My laptop is fixed it was short circuited and had to pay 30 dollars for a repair but I'm back. Sorry the chapter is short but I have to get back the ideas I let gfo of for ages. Hopefully I will update soon. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sam's POV

We walked back to our tents.

"What's going to happen when we get to college?" I asked.

"I knew that conversation would come up on day." Carly sighed. "Well I guess it all depends where we got to college."

"Well, where are we all think of going?" I asked.

"Well I put a lot of thought into it and I'm think we could find a college that does what we all want to do and go there." Freddie explained.

"Right, I want to study drama I want to be an actress." Carly started.

"I want to be in Tech and film." Freddie continued.

"I want to be a athlete." Gibby told us.

"I don't have a clue!" I finished confidently.

"Why don't you sing?" Freddie asked.

"Fredwierd it isn't all about my voice I don't want to be a singer." I explained.

"I know it's just your an amazing singer Sam." Freddie explained.

"So what. Carly is too why are you still on this subject?" I asked.

"I don't know I guess because we dated and everything I knew everything about you but I don't." Freddie told me.

"Yes you do just not the singer thing." I said.

"No I don't Sam I mean think about it. I didn't know what a good singer you are. I still don't know what happened with you dad you've barely told me anything at all Sam." Freddie growled.

"It's not a big deal two little things for god's sake." I argued back.

"Here we go again." Spencer muttered.

"It's more than that Sam! I don't know your favourite drink. Favourite childhood moment." Freddie shouted.

"Oh look, here our tents goodnight." Gibby said and quick as flash they were gone into their tents.

"Fine for how about this for every question you ask me I will answer truthfully but then you have to answer my question truthfully." I told him as we made our way into the tent.

"Good plan." Freddie smiled.

"Ok so what's your first question?" I asked.

"Uh, Favourite drink?" Freddie asked me.

"Wahoo punch or strawberry splat smoothie." I answer. "Ok my turn, the night we had sex what did you mean when you said-"

"Hey I didn't hear screaming so I came to see if you made up." Carly said entering the room.

"Yeah we're fine so what was your question Sam?" Freddie asked me.

"Oh, just, coke or Pepsi?" I asked with a sigh.

"Oh, Pepsi." Freddie answered.

"Um, why did you ask that?" Carly asked confused.

"We're answering questions about each other since he was all pouty about not knowing me." I explained.

"Ok well it's great you two have sorted it out together see you in the morning." Carly said and with that she left.

"What happened with your dad?" Freddie asked softly.

"I don't think I'm ready to discuss that with you yet Freddie." I said.

"Ok, Let's just go to sleep." Freddie sighed. **(A/N: Side note tell me if you want me to make up a story of what happened to Sam's dad for this story)**

"Ok." I whispered and went to brush my teeth and get changed.

Freddie's POV

Once Sam left the room I rung Spencer.

_"Sup man!" Spencer said answering his phone._

_"Hey, What should I do you know to begin the plan?" I asked._

_"I don't know man it's late. We'll come up with the plan in the morning." Spencer said I could tell he was yawning mid sentence._

_"Well I need something to start it." I pleaded._

_"I don't know you could always start by flirting with her." Spencer said._

_"I suppose that's a start." I sighed._

_"We will talk in the morning goodnight." Spencer said and with that he hung up._

**A/N: So there is my new chapter. Hope you enjoy it I'm finally getting grasp on this story again. Thanks for all your comments. ByeX**


End file.
